


Quicky

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Young hormones filled Loki needed a quick fix and he found youReally just a quick sex scene without plot
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Quicky

As the new maid of the castle, you heard a lot of rumours about the indecent behaviors of the princes. They’re just getting of age now and filled with hormones. Thor is the worse one, publicly leering at girls, when maids knock to his room he tells them to come in just to greet them in all his naked gloriousness, flirting with any pretty girl he laid his eyes on and often inviting them to his room. Loki is more discreet. He creates “accidents” like spilling water on maids to see their dress hug their breast, nipples stiff from the coldness of the drink, or ask for help to pick up a book by climbing in a ladder to peek under skirts. The apparent innocence of Loki made you more comfortable around him than around Thor, but you quickly learned he was so much worse than his older brother… and it was too late.

You were walking in the castle at night, returning from the bathroom to your bedroom, in the segment of the castle reserved to servants, when you bump into Loki. It was so dark in that part of the castle, you didn’t saw him until the last moment.

— Oh! Sorry! I didn’t…

He clamps his hands against you mouth and thumps you against the wall.

— It’s alright, don’t worry…

He fumbles with his clothes and you tried to look down to see what he was doing, but he grabs your arm and turned you around, crushing you against the stone wall.

— Tss tss, no peeking…

Your eyes went wide when you felt him pressing against your ass. He was hard. You felt his hand pull up your night dress and start panicking. Loki’s voice tried to calm you down, whispering.

— It’s ok, it’s ok… I won’t hurt you little one…

You shook your head and tried to remove his hand covering your mouth, but Loki was too strong. He lifted your dress and pressed his cock against your back, his other hand between your legs on your front, pressing you against him. He was much taller than you and his warm breath was tickling your neck.

— I saw how you were looking at me and I know you like me. If you really don’t want it, I won’t rape you, but I’ll never ever look at you or talk to you again. Is that what you want?

You shook you head, moaning when his fingers found your clit.

— Then be good…

He lets go of your clit to guide his cock inside you in one swift motion. He lets out a deep grunt. You moaned at the feeling of him stretching your inside. He was so much bigger than you thought! His cock was pulsing inside you and you could feel his rapid heartbeat against your back. He started to fuck you, slowly at first, but he rapidly pick up pace.

— Nhh… I just… need… a quick relief… ahhh… I won’t hurt you… Do it hurt?

His fingers were back on your clit, rubbing you gently, much too gently… You pressed your fingers against his, silently begging him to give you more. His fingers were slick with your juices. You could hear him smirk.

— Tilt your hips… ahh… toward me a bit… so you can… ahhh… take me deeper inside your little cunt…

Such obscenities coming from the young prince mouth made you moan and you obeyed. His voice was so cute and innocent, but his words were making you wetter than ever. The new angle allowed him to shove himself deeper, the swollen head of his cock rubbing against your soft spot made you see stars. He was breathing hard and moaning. If he wasn’t holding you against the wall, for sure your legs would have given up. You squirmed under his grasp, but he kept a strong hold on you.

— Good girl… ah… good girl… you’re going to make me cum… nhh… your sweet little cunt will make me cum… so good…

A few more thrusts had you thrown over the edge, bringing him with you. He stayed still a moment, his cock pulsing inside you as you clenched rhythmically around his generous girth. Once he calmed himself down, he slipped out of you. A long string of cum rolled down your thighs. He fixed his clothes before you could turn around. He was blushing, but didn’t let anything show in his voice as he bids you good night and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please :)


End file.
